If only through heaven's eyes
by SlickShoesQueen15
Summary: This is a story about Willis and the digidestined facing love, friendship and death all only to grow
1. This is our world

Davis watched his classmates stare at him while he walked in his classroom late, again . He gave a cold stare at the ones who weren't good enough for him and a cool stare to who ever was.   
" The world does not go around on your time ,Davis" his teacher admonished.   
" It might as well " Davis said walking smoothly to his desk and sitting reaching his hand out for his girlfriend, Misty to hold his hand.   
  
  
Yolei looked at Davis, once again she had that dreamy look in her eyes.   
"I like him a lot but of course he likes Misty because she's a cheerleader "Yolei Kicked her desk despising the truth about the one she longed for .  
"Maybe if I was a cheerleader he would like me "she thought not noticing she had chewed her pen so much that the ink was coming out .  
  
" psst , Yolei" Nica said beside her. Nica was one of Yolei's friends, the only one who knew she liked Davis and also the only one who though she was crazy to like such a stuck up jerk.  
"Your doing it again" Nica said handing her purple haired friend a Kleenex. Yolei took the Kleenex and cleaned the ink away from her face and then excused herself to wash her mouth out with the assistance of Nica. Davis and Misty snickered at poor Yolei, Nica gave them and mean look then left the room with Yolei to get the ink out of her mouth.   
  
Willis looked at Yolei   
"She's really something "he thought ."How could she like Davis, everyone likes Davis and blah blah blah, he's so prefect and blah blah blah, even when she has ink in her mouth she was still a pretty girl "he mocked in his head not paying attention to the class.  
"So what I'm not Mr Popular ". "Maybe I should really give up on her I've tried for 2 years t get her to know I'm real ". Willis looked back at his work , "That damn Teacher won't shut up ".  
  
Hey Willis what's up ?'Asked Nica walking home with him after the day was finished.  
" I have decided that I will never have Yolei" Willis said depressed looking down on his feet and kicking a rock.   
" Oh buddy, oh pal, it all works out in the end for everyone, like I said you'll be the most handsome bum on the street" Nica joked wrapping an arm around her blonde friend.   
" I'm gonna be a good bum aren't I Nica?" Willis said joining in the joke.  
" Yep, the best bum in the world" Nica replied as the two walked down the street to their home.   
  
  
Nica watched Willis walk into his house. Nica fell on her stoop, she sat down and did her homework. Nica's brown hair that was tied back in a braid sudden fell on her shoulder, she then looked back at Willis house. She wondered what he was doing, what he was thinking about, and other silly things she had though about him for a while. Every since she moved here that's all she wanted, was for Willis to maybe give her a kiss, say he liked her, the biggest dream was for him to say she loved her. Nica fell back on his bag in one big sigh. Nica looked back onto her watch, he green eyes opened widely noticing she was gonna be late for cheerleading. Nica started running after back to her school, running past old ladies and through her long braid back as it hit her. All of Willis thoughts has disappeared in her mind.   
  
"2,4,6,8 who do we appreciate let's go let's go, oh yeah ,"Nice shouted at the cheerleading practice.  
"3,5,7,9 oh your out of time let's go let's go ".  
"Hey Nica !!!"shouted Yolei coming up to Nica .Nica put her pom-poms to her sides as she watched her purple hair friend run to her like a speeding bullet. Yolei then fell at Nica's feet, Nica gave a blank look as she watched her friend catch her breath.   
  
  
"Hey Yolei what's up anything I can do for you "asked Nica crouching down on her knees comign to eye level with Yolei.   
"Yeah I need some help "Yolei said stopping to catch her breath .  
"Really? Well then what can I do you for?"asked Nica.  
" I wanna be a cheerleader Nica and a cheerleader!" Yolei cried hanging on to Nica making Nica fall to her hands and knees totally now freaked out at Yolei "Yeah and I can do a really, really good job to, please Nica I really wanna be on" Begged Yolei on her knees.   
"Hey hey Yolei I have to talk to everyone else, what made u wanna be one in the first place ?"Nica asked still looking at Yolei in a weird well.   
"Davis" Yolei breathed while blushing.  
"Davis?" Nica repeated in a rather taken aback way.  
"Yeah I like him a lot but he's all popular, so he wouldn't pay attention to me but if I'm a cheerleader he would notice me "said Yolei, having a quite insane look on her face.   
"Well Yolei you should learn Willis likes you "said Nica, pulling herself up   
"Him ?"   
"Yeah and he's really, really nice "Nica said .  
"No, no, I'm still planning your wedding with him"said Yolei giggling." It's gonna be prefecto!"  
" I not going to marry him Yolei" Nic rolled her eyes.  
" Oh but you are, Nica" Yolei said in a giggle.   
" Oh but I'm not Yolei" Nica said " Listen I got to go now but I'll see if anyone else wants to hold a try-out for you okay?" Nica asked annoyed.  
" Alright then I'll just go on my way then" Yolei said skipping along the schoolyard.   
" That is one lovesick girl" Nica signed.   
  
"She likes Davis "Nica said to herself walking home ."Isn't that something ".Nica said re-braiding her hair as she walked home. "Well it's not my problem is it ?"she asked out loud .   
"I mean I'm the one who likes Willis, and that should be what I should worry about anyone else but myself now, I mean, it's my business right"   
  
  
PART ONE END 


	2. A fight between friends

"I can do it ! "shouted Yolei at the cheerleader try outs.   
"Um that wasn't the cheer"said one Cheerleader pointed out while Yolei stood embarrassed.   
" Oh, well let me try again" Yolei said getting into her position . It was all seeming worth it at this point, if she could make the cheerleading team, she was sure to have Davis then. Yolei then got set and tried again.   
" 2,4,6 ouch!" Yolei cried as she fell because of her lack of balance on one leg. Misty and the other cheerleaders rolled their eyes as Yolei got up and tried again. Her embarrassment bad only made her mess up again and again until the cheerleaders gave up and denied her request to join the team. Yolei slowly bowed her head and dragged herself away from the cheerleaders.   
  
  
  
  
NICA!!!!!!"shouted a familiar voice to Nica as she walked down the hallway.  
"Naomi what?"Nica asked Naomi .  
"Did u hear about Willis?"Naomi asked her .   
"no , what about Willis?"asked Nica looking at Naomi with her green eyes.  
"He , he's, there are rumors going around that he's joining a gang, the one um, the ones who call themselves the Fire starters " Naomi explained aloud to Nica .  
"Him ?" Nica asked in shock .  
"Yeah him " Naomi replied.  
"He's my best friend I think I would know him better then that "said Nica convincing herself it wasn't true .   
"Well he said it himself "stated Naomi .   
"What!!!" Nica snapped looking in totally shock from what she just heard, Nica gave the mad but surprised exasperation on her face !_! . Nica Stomped down the hallway.  
"Where are you going? "asked Naomi calling down the hallways.  
"I have a bone to pick with Willis"replied Nica under her breath.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nica walked up to Willis house .   
"oh do I have a bone to pick with him"she said in her normal angry mumbles with the angry face. Nica Banged on the door .   
"Hi Nica "Willis greeted her at the door with a big smiled . Nica gave him a mad /annoyed face and said:   
"I have a bone to pick with you"~_~.  
"Sure, what?" Willis asked stepping aside invited Nica into his house.  
"What's with all this talk about u and a gang ?"she asked pointing her finger in his face .  
"I don't know what your talking about Nica"he replied seeming taken aback .  
"Sure u don't know, whatever"Nica said a little more then annoyed. This was a fight .In the nine years they have know each other this was there first fight .   
"Gr, don't lie to me Willis!"she demanded . "Do you have any clue what u have to do to get out of a gang , you have to die Willis"she shouted.   
"Listen Nica I didn't have any conversation about that to anyone "he explained taking his friend's hand in his hands.   
"You little Bastard !" she shouted slapping him. This was the first time Willis had ever heard he curse at him and the first time she had slapped him.  
"Quit ling to me " Nica demanded pulling her hands away from Willis' warm hands.   
"Veronica Hamulka , what makes you think I'd lie to you"he said offended. "Nica , calm down girl" he said softly putting his arms on her shoulders.   
"Let me go "she demanded.   
"Nica I know were friends but why did u even come all the way here just to confront me about something totally not true, and you know I would never do something stupid"He said looking at her right in the eyes.  
"Because I"she stumbled.'I don't know what to do, tell him I love him or else wards' she thought to herself .  
"well , come on spit it out "he said encouraging her to talk to him.  
"Because I love you!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she shouted . Willis stood in shock . Nica stood blushes . "I , I have to leave now"she said picking up her bag and running off before Willis could think . Then he stood there silent realizing one thing, he loved her too.   
  
  
  
END OF PART TWO 


	3. Tuberculous

DOCTOR, DOCTOR   
  
" Well, the youngest of the Hamulkas here for a check up?" the Doctor asked looking at Nica and her mother.   
  
"Yes, I believe it's been five years since her last blood tests so I think we should have them done again today" Nica's mother persisted.   
  
"I guess we should " Nica said giving her opinion.   
  
After an hour of the Doctor checking Nica's blood test he came to a shocking result. The Doctor to Nica's mother aside and told her mother to Nica was Tuberculous positive. Nica and her mother broke down in tears from the news. It was a deadly disease, Nica could die within the Christmas. Nica was all the Roma Hamulka had in this world, her little daughter was dying and there was nothing she could do in this world to save her little Nica from seeing death at age 15.   
  
Later that night Nica sat in her room playing her electric guitar until the break of dawn. Her mother listened to her daughter's playing, Nica had played since she was a little girl and learned on her own.   
  
I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away   
  
Is what Nica sang as she cried over her pride and joy. Roma had lost her husband to this disease and her first Child named Carlos, and now Roma would loose Nica, her little sunshine. Roma walked to the top shelf and took out a picture book of her family and cried every time she saw a picture of a lost one or Nica. Her husband Ewan was a strong man who died in a bedroom saying how much he loved Roma and Nica and that they wouldn't have to worry about him that he would watch over them from Heaven. Roma wept once more and then went to bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Nica through her guitar aside and sat there reflecting.   
" I'm dying" Nica said simply " and now all I have to do is wait for death to come and take me ".  
Nica got up from her spot and started packing for the hospital, day after tomorrow she would settle in to her death bed. 


	4. Willis' surpirse

Yolei sat down on the bench. She sat next to Nica who didn't seem happy either.  
"Nica why didn't I make the cheerleading squad" asked Yolei resting her chin on her hand.   
"I don't know I'm not a cheerleader anymore "Replied Nica looking up to the sky .  
"What are you talking about ?" asked Yolei  
"They kick me out because I'll be in the hospital for now on Yolei"Nica explained .   
"What do you mean , Nica "asked Yolei .  
"I have Tuberculous "  
"What's Tuberculous?"  
"It's a lung disorder Yolei I'm afraid but I have to be strong "  
"Will you die ?"  
"Yes Yolei I am gonna die and there is nothing I can do "Explained Nica very strongly .   
"Oh It's not fair Nica !!!" yelled Yolei .  
"Yolei?" questioned Nica giving a shocked look .  
"It's not fair your sick, you didn't deserve it and it makes me mad because of something you couldn't help you got hurt !"Yelled Yolei. Yolei had always wanted to fight against things in only the hands of mother nature.   
" Well there is nothing we can do" Nica stood up grabbing her back and leaving.   
  
Yolei stopped Willis about 10 feet away and decided that she should tell Willis about Nica.  
  
"Willis !"Called Yolei   
"Hi Yolei what's up ?"Asked Willis smiling at the taller girl.  
"I have to tell you something about Nica "said Yolei   
"What about Nica ?"asked Willis with his eyes growing bigger.  
"Nica is, Nica is dying "  
"Nica, my best friend dying please tell me your lying" Willis begged dropping his bag onto the grassy floor.   
"I wish I was, she has tuberculous "  
"That's very deadly" Willis said to himself wiping a tear away form his baby blue eyes.   
"Nica doesn't think she will see Christmas"  
"But we're talking about Nica she always took care of herself "Willis said having a tear roll down his face .   
"It was totally out of her hands she couldn't help it no matter how much she took care of herself "Yolei said shaking her head crying too with Willis.  
"if your smart you should go talk to her she should know you care if you care "Yolei said .  
"Like Hell I care I care about her a lot "Willis exclaimed .   
"Then go talk to her ". Willis nodded his head and walked away slowly and surly he was walking away in fear for his good friend and pain to know she is dying .   
  
  
Nica sat at home alone . She always had to remind herself that it was always out of her hands and would always be out of her hands .Nica's small puppy jumped on her bed and licked her face . Nica slightly smiled she pet her puppy .   
  
"Nica sweety I have to go to work now "Nica mom came in her room .  
Roma could see that Nica was still sad .   
  
"Remember it was out of your hands "her mom said softly . Nica slowly nodded as her mother kissed her goodbye and left for work. Nica slowly got up and started to pack some more for the hospital for tonight she would go to the hospital ready to wait for death. All the while Nica kept repeating to herself that it's not her fault.   
  
  
  
Ken sat in his desk looking at Yolei .   
"I really wanna talk to her " Ken thought to himself . "If I talk to her I might say something stupid though: he discouraged himself .  
  
Ken didn't realized that he was talking out loud while Yolei heard him all along .   
  
"Ken ?"she asked .   
"I'm sorry Yolei "Ken said blushing .  
"Sweet guy "Yolei thought .   
"This was a totally bad time to bring it up with Nica sick and everything "  
"I guess "  
"And I know you like Davis "  
"Well I do but I think you'd be a good friend "Yolei said cleaning her glasses.  
"Do you think I could walk you home since your not walking home with Nica "asked Ken still blushing .  
"Sure "Yolei Smiled .   
  
  
"it's really a nice day "Ken commented as him and Yolei walked home .  
"Yeah it is I wish Nica could see it "Yolei said sadly .  
"You know what Yolei I think Nica will make it "  
"I try to think that   
"Nica's a strong girl, she will take anything and smile through it "Ken said looking upon the sakura tree.  
"I know it's just that, this is the end for her and that we'll never see her in a matter of time"  
"I know what you mean "Ken said trying to hold back a tear or two .  
  
  
Nica that night sat in her new hospital room all alone, to one to hug, no one to be around. The aroma of death was all around the room and Nica didn't like it one bit.   
  
PART Four END 


	5. Wherever you will go

Go wherever you will go  
  
  
Writing his and hers name in a heart in the frost on the window. Her finger danced on the window pane and her face grew more pale every day and she grew more skinny. It was only a few more months til she would most likely be gone forever, to be nothing more then a memory. Nica would only lay in her bed and wait for death to come over her like a blanket. Only to have Willis on her mind, he had never came to see her between the months she had been there at the hospital. He wasn't there to hold her hand, to say it was gonna be alright, to say he loved her. Her heart grew more heavier thinking about him not being there for her.   
  
  
So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place   
When I'm gone you'll need love   
To light the shadows on your face   
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own   
  
Willis blue eyes grew tired in the chill of the night. It was a cold winter night and he would most likely sleep easily, but his guilt of not seeing Nica in her time of need had taken him over making him sleepless, making him restless. It almost seemed to make him sick with a fever. His blonde locks ran all around his face as he tried to shake the guilt off himself. Nothing could make him feel better about not seeing her, nothing could soothe his guilt, nothing but Nica could pull him out of her feverish guilt.   
  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go   
  
Later that next day Yolei and Ken sat at Nica's hospital bed side, watching her green eyes grow weak and pale and her brown hair seeming stringy, as if it hadn't had a comb through it in a long time.   
" Nica, has Willis came to see you lately?" Yolei asked pulling Nica's hair back.   
" No" she said simply " And now I don't give a damn about whether he does or not"   
" Now Nica you don't mean that, he must just be a little scared about this, maybe as much as you are" he said, defending Willis' absents .  
" He won't come, all her cares about is that Gang he is most likely joining and himself, he wouldn't care about me if someone had a put a gun to his head" She snapped at Ken.   
" Nica, it's all probably upsetting for you to know your dying, but you can't take it out on yourself or anyone else" Yolei said before Ken and her left Nica's hospital room. Nica flopped back in her pillow and cried for Willis.   
  
  
And maybe, I'll find out   
A way to make it back someday   
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days   
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all   
Then I hope there's someone out there   
Who can bring me back to you   
  
  
" Willis, deary why don't you go see Nica at the hospital, you two are close friends" Willis mother  
asked at the lunch table that afternoon.   
" Because " Willis simply answered emotionless.  
" Is it that your scared to see her ,son?" his father asked trying to make eye contact with his son.   
" I'll go see her tomorrow" Willis said putting his face on his hands.   
" But son remember, she might not be alive tomorrow" Willis mother said pulling her brown hair back as she looked at her son.   
"Your mother's right Willis, I'll drive you down at the hospital after your done eating, Nica is very much like the daughter I never had I wouldn't mind seeing her" Willis' father said taking his dish to the counter.   
" I'll go alone thanks anyhow Dad" Willis said staring at the left over's in his plate.   
  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Nica's now blue/green eyes blinked lamely as she looked out her window. She hadn't seen outside for months, she had seen nothing more but needles being stuck into her and medicine shoved in her mouth. What was the whole point of having the needles and medicines, it wasn't going to save her, she was gonna die, she had came to that conclusion long ago. She wrapped her hand around her very thin wrist and she began to think of Willis again. Her heart was breaking all over again. He had probably forgotten about his old friend dying in the hospital. Nica's sadness had quickly turned into Rage and she struck the window with her hand and quickly pulled back from the coldness. Nica slowly walked back to her bed still staring at the window. For all she knew she could go to sleep and not wake up.   
  
Run away with my heart   
Run away with my hope   
Run away with my love   
  
The cold wind smack Willis' face as he made his was to the hospital, if only he had let his father drive him to the hospital. His blonde locks pulled back as the wind ran through, he could clearly see that the hospital was only a block away, he only prayed that Nica would give him some time of what was left of her life to talk to him. When Willis walked into the hospital he had the instinct feeling of death in the air. That death feeling only meant he should hurry to see Nica before she was nothing but a memory that he would probably never forget.   
  
I know now, just quite how   
My life and love might still go on   
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
Nica coughed harder as the nurse stared at her watching her patient coughed her own blood up. Every time the nurse tried to assist Nica, Nica would softly push away from her nurse and continue to cough. It was the end as the doctor told her, it would start with coughing then unstoppable blood and she would then slowly slip away. Nica then heard Willis' voice talk to the nurse. She weakly stood up and turned around to Willis looking at her afraid for his friend. He instantly took her into his arms before she had fallen over. Staring at his friend as he wiped her blood away trying to hold back the tears.   
  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go   
  
" Nica" Willis whispered softly smiling to show his friend not to be afraid.   
" Willis?" she spoke softly. Willis nodded as he pulled her hair back and allowed her to rest his arms. Just then Ken, Yolei, Tk and Kari had walked in on the two. The four of them stared in shocked watching Willis looking at his friend in terror. His best friend that he had stood by for years, was now in his arms soon to take her very last breath.   
  
If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go   
  
  
  
  
END OF PART 5 


	6. If only through heavens eye

Goodbye my friend   
  
  
Willis held Nica's bleeding body as the nurse and his friends looked at him, he didn't bother to look at them. He held his friend tightly kisses her forehead over and over again. Nica then through her head up and started bleeding for the mouth again. Willis held her close allowing her blood to spill on his shirt. Her coughs and cries showed this was it, she couldn't fight the sickness anymore, it was time for her to go.   
  
  
I never thought you were a fair weather friend,  
You never let me down, you're true to the end...  
You're in the darkest hour, when all was lost  
Somehow you left the light on....  
  
Nica's eyes opened one more time to see Willis looking at her in all pain and sorrow. She took a quick look at everyone watching then turned back to Willis.  
" Willis, you got to go on" She said softly. Willis gave a unwilling sob and shook his head.   
" You're my best friend Nica I can't go on without you" he said in her ear.   
" Yes you can, just remember I'll always watch you Willis, and no matter how bad things get I'll never desert you, I'll watch you " She said trying to smile at Willis.   
"Alright" he agreed holding back a sob .   
  
You faced the wrong and showed the world a thing or two  
Stood up for me, for you  
And you should know....  
  
  
" You'll understand soon enough Willis, that I'll always be with you " she said softly before closing her eyes, they would never open again. Willis lifted her head and gave her one, gently kiss on her lips. Tears ran down his face onto Nica's body. Willis pulled away as he felt Nica take her last breath .Nica would never smile, never laugh, never joke again. Willis held Nica's dead body in his arms as he cried sorrowful tears for his dear friend.   
  
  
Some say it wasn't worth the things we went through  
I say it ain't worth losing you  
I hope you know how much you've changed all our lives  
Someday you'll see if only through heaven's eyes(if only through heaven's eyes)  
  
  
Willis pulled his coat over his shoulder as he listened to the funeral session. People cried, people prayed, but mostly people mourned. Roma, Nica's mother cried her heart out for her lost little daughter. Willis couldn't cry no matter how much he wanted. Maybe it was because he knew she was watching him, maybe it's just because he cried himself stupid when she died in his arms, it had to be one or the other. Nica's coffin was with silver lining and a brown cross upon it. Willis' mother held onto her son as she cried a river for Nica and Roma's broken heart.   
  
still remember the things that you said,  
I keep your words alive I could never forget....  
'Cause in the final hour you made me proud  
So proud that I could know you...  
  
Tk ,Kari, Ken, Davis, and Yolei all sat with Willis. He had never seen Davis cry until today, Misty had tried to touch him, but Davis had pulled away from her. The six Digi-destined watch as there friend's coffin was lowered into the ground and then buried. At this point Willis didn't bother to try, he just let the tears float down his face and onto the ground. He looked quite embarrassed to cry as he looked around. He noticed everyone crying but he just seemed upset when he promised himself that he would be strong.   
  
You told the world it's time that they believed in you  
You stood for right and truth   
And you should know.   
  
Roma looked at her daughter's coffin. She had lost her life to Tuberculous, her first child, her husband and now her pride and joy...Nica. Roma just let her sobs and tears sore across her face . Her daughter would never play her guitar, never write another song or would never show her silly smile. Her daughter's pale face was lively looking, but yet her daughter was dead and there was nothing Roma could do to change it. None of this was Roma's fault, she had done her best to keep Nica healthy and yet God had another plan for Nica.   
  
Some say it wasn't worth the things we went through  
I say it ain't worth losing you  
I hope you know how much you've changed all our lives  
Someday you'll see if only through heaven's eyes(if only through heaven's eyes)  
  
Willis watch to Tomb stone come out to see something he didn't expect to be written on it. It read " Here lies Veronica Rosa Hamulka , died at age 15 from tuberculous in her best friend's loving arms". Willis heart grew heavier with a dear feeling for his friend. He lifted his head up to the heavens and heard Nica's voice repeating " I'll always be with you, Willis" again. He looked down at the grave again and gave a slight smile, for she never really did leave him, she was only with him in another form now and that's how he would always look at it as.   
  
And so we can't forget   
We've got to keep remembering them all   
The ones who took the fall   
  
Five years later Willis still visited Nica's grave. Every time he would bring a lily or rose to her grave.   
" Hey Nica what's up" He said sitting in front of the grave with a smile. " I'm starting school all over again tomorrow, the computer business is just getting harder and harder, I don't get it. I know I used to never shut up about it when we were kids" He said joking in front of the grave.   
" When I wrote that exam to get into the school, you were there weren't you ?" he asked. " Yeah I figured you were" .  
  
They did it for us all   
And we should learn from it   
Stand up if you believe in it  
You've got to face the world be strong   
  
" Now Nica, promise not to laugh at me when you hear this... I kinda got a girlfriend now, but you are my number one girl Nica so don't you worry " he said laughing. " Your laughing at me thinking that it must be a cross dresser that I'm dating, no it's not" he said giggling. " Well Nica I'm glad I could come and talk to you today, your still fun" he said standing up and putting the flowers on the grave."But don't worry, I know your always beside me"   
  
Some say it wasn't worth the things we went through  
I say it ain't worth losing you  
I hope you know how much you've changed all our lives  
Someday you'll see if only through heaven's eyes  
Some say it wasn't worth the things we went through  
I say it ain't worth losing you  
I hope you know how much you've changed all our lives  
Someday you'll see if only through heaven's eyes   
  
THE END 


End file.
